Brain Candy
by Jokersgirl666
Summary: *Sequel to Good little Linda* Two years after she is admitted to a hospital in another country, things for Linda seem to be going okay. That is until she is face to face with her old flame. She starts to question herself and his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Well as you can see I decided to make a sequel. I really hope you guys will like it. I have a lot of ideas that I want to use so just when you think the story is going one way chances are it can take a sharp turn and go the other way. So don't stop reading if you think I'm changing things. It isn't always what it seems.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Febuary 20th. First report.**

_Linda was admitted at 1:16am On February 2nd by Mr. Bruce Wayne. Patient is to stay under our care until further notice. After psych evaluation and other tests were done on the patient, we have conluded she suffers from Stockholm syndrome, Delusions, mental illness, Depression, and multiple personality disorder. Patient refuses to answer any questions about her personal life. Patient is often caught talking and/or yelling to herself._

**Febuary 28th. Second report.**

_Linda was seen today for the first time by Dr. Richardson. He will be her therapist for her stay here. She continues to ignore questions about her involvement with 'The Joker'. Patient sits in her chair laughing everytime he is mentioned. Whenever her alternate personlaity 'Venom' comes out, she has to be restrained. Constantly yells to be released so she can be reunited with the clown prince of crime. Patient remains to keep personal life private with the exception of 'Venoms' sudden outbursts._

**March 20th. Third report**_._

_Linda was put on suicide watch for threathening to harm both herself and her unborn child._

**March 28th. Forth report**_._

_Linda remains on Suicide watch for being a threat to herself._

**April 20th. Fifth report**_._

_Linda has been opening up to Dr. Richardson. Confessed her relationship with 'Jack' was wrong and believes she was insane to be in love with such a monster. Patient became very emotional and upset._

**April 28th. Sixth report**_._

_Linda told Dr. Richardson she is scared for her child. Patient has a strong feeling that the child will turn out to be 'The Jokers' and she does not want me near her child. Patient already made plans to give child to Mr. Bruce Wayne as soon as it is born. He will care for the child until patient is released._

**May 20th. Seveneth report**_._

_Linda told Dr. Richardson stories about how 'The Joker' treated her while she was his hostage. Claims she does not know why or how she fell for him. Feels embrassed that people have to know about her relationship with him. Extremly regrets their get together._

**May 28th. Eighth report**_._

_Linda has not been talking much. Refuses to answer questions during sessions. Patient had to be restrained three times this week due to 'Venom' reappearing. Patient barely eats and often throws food at her door. _

**June 20th. Ninth report**_._

_Linda cried in her last session with Mr. Richardson. Says she can no longer control her alter ego. Patient does not realize she could not control it before either. Another patient was found gutted in the ladies room. We later found out it was 'Venoms' doing. Patient will be kept in a stright jacket until something can be done to get rid of 'Venom'._

**June 28th. Tenth report.**

_Linda has refused to see Dr. Richardson. Expressed feeling overwelmed. Patient would like some alone time so she can try to get in the right state of mind. She was reminded where she was and that we were here to help her. Patient politely asked us to leave._

**July 20th**_. _

_Linda was put on bed rest. She is due very soon. _

**July 28th**_._

_Linda is having her sessions with Dr. Richardson in her room. Patient has not been feeling well. Has not talked about 'The Joker' in her last few sessions._

**August 20th.**

_Patient gave birth to a healthy baby boy on July 30th. It is clear who the father is. No bloodtest was needed or even requested. Child was given to Bruce Wayne._

**August 28th.**

_Linda has not requested to see her child yet. was granted vistation rights last month but has yet to ask to see Bruce or her son._

_**September 20th.**_

_No further monthly reports will be written up about patient. Reports will only be written up when needed._

_____________________________________________________________________________ _

_Dear Journal. September. 20th _

_I really don't know what to write but they want me to keep a diary of some sort so I guess I should write about my feelings. I named my son Gabrial. He lives with his Bruce for now until I get better, thats if I ever get better. I have so many problems and now that I'm no longer pregnant they have me on six different kinds of pills. If It wasn't for Gabrial and wanting to stay alive for him, I would had offed myself a long time ago._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Journal. September. 23rd_

_I'm really hating this place and keeping a fucking diary is just pissing me off._

______________________________________________________________________________

**September 24th.**

_Patient tried to kill Dr. Richardson. Patient choked him with his own tie. He was able to reach his emergency security button. She was restrained and taken back to her room in a straight jacket._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Journal. September. 30th_

_I'm reacting horrible to all these pills. I doubt that they are helping at all._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Two years after she was admited._

Linda was set to be released in a couple of months. She felt good. She felt like she really had changed. She wanted to be there for her son. Bruce was doing a great job with him. Everytime he bought him in he was dressed like a little man. Little sweater vests and dress shirts. It was just so cute. Bruce had helped her so much. She had grown closer to him and he asked her to marry him. Although she hadn't given him an answer yet she knows she wanted to say yes. The only thing she was against was returning to Gotham. She was scared she would return to her old not to mention bump into her old boh who was no longer in arkham. Surprise surprise. No, returning to Gotham would surly be a mistake. She needed to talk to him and express her concerns.

She was sitting at a table in the visitors lounge waiting for Bruce. A few minutes later he walked in with Gabrial in his arms. "Sorry I'm late." He kissed her forehead and passed her the kid.

"It's okay." She bounced Gabrial on her knee. "How's my little boy?" She looked into his dark brown eyes. She didn't need a blood test to tell her who the father was. It was obvious. She looked over at Bruce. "So how are things with you?"

"Not too bad. Things at home are good. Gabrial and I stay home watching movies almost all day."

"Who watches him while Batmans out fighting?"

"Alfred. But Batman doesn't go out as much as he used to."

"I heard he escaped again. I told you they couldn't keep him."

Bruce lowered his head. He was hoping she hadn't heard. "I know but don't worry."

"How could I not? Bruce I can't go back with him out there running around. I know he thinks I'm dead but that doesn't make me feel safer in the slightest bit."

"Batman will catch him."

"And then what? Put him in another hospital just to have him escape again in a few months? It doesn't matter he'll always be free." She held onto her son.

"Linda I understand that you're scared. You have ever reason to be. You just have to trust me. I'll keep you safe."

"Thats not good enough Bruce. He'll find out I'm still alive and he'll come after me to make you I die for real." She took a deep breath and passed her son back to Bruce. "We need to talk." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "I don't want to go back to Gotham. I wouldn't be smart if I went back."

"What do you want? Do you want to move somewhere by yourself or with me? You never answered me when I asked you to marry me. What do you want?" His eyes fixed on her. He wouldn't look away.

"I do want to marry you. I didn't want to give you an answer until I was released. I want us to have a normal life. No Batman, just us. So please don't make me go back there."

He looked at her like she was crazy and at that moment she felt alone. "No Batman? Linda I don't know if I can leave that behind. Gotham needs me. Who will protect all the innocent people from guys like him?"

"You have to make a choice and whatever you decide I would understand. I don't wanna be the one to make you do that but I can't go back there I just can't."

"Linda you've gotten the help you need. You know right from wrong. I highly doubt you'll go back to being Venom. What's really bothering you?"

"I'm scared he'll find me again. I know he'll want me dead just for pretending to be dead that's the way his sick mind works. I just don't want to see him." Thinking about the Joker made her queasy. She had a mixture of butterflies and nausea.

"Are you scared you'll fall back in love with him?" He gave her a look of disgust. When he didn't answer him right away he rolled his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me. How can you still have feelings for him after everything he put you through?"

"Don't get like that. I don't have feelings for him. Honestly I don't know how I feel about anything. It's just I couldn't trust myself with him. I don't know if it would happen again. I wouldn't willingly fall for him again."

"Then what then? Unless I agree to move you won't stay with me? I can only be with you if I decide to leave it all behind?"

"I think we should talk about this later." She stood up, Kissed Gabrial on the forehead, ruffled his hair and left. He didn't try to stop her. She knew if she was ever to see Jack again it would bring up those old feelings and she just didn't want to lose herself again. She looked up at the clock it was almost time for the daily group meeting. She rushed over to her counselors office. There were already a few patients waiting. She sat down next to Maggie. "Hey".

"What's up girl? How you doing?" Maggie spoke in a deep Brooklyn accent. Maggie was the only friend Linda had made. Everyone else seemed to annoy her. "Did you see your kid?"

"Yeah I saw him." Linda smiled. That was the only thing she looked forward to. "I can't wait to get out of here so I can see him everyday."

"Girl I know the feeling. I miss my two little girls so much. I'd do anything to see em right now."

"Why don't they visit you?"

"They're with their grandmother. She doesn't believe I'll get better. She doesn't want to put them through that."

"Oh sorry to hear that."

"Yeah thanks."

The counselor walked in and everyone stopped talking. "Hello everyone." He looked around before sitting down. "Let's start shall we?" He pointed to one of the patients and they started talking about their day and their worries. Linda hated talking about what she did through out her day. She was never a public speaker. However it had helped her get through a lot of stuff. A few other people talked before it was her turn. "Now Linda, how about you? how was your day?"

She took in a deep breath and tried to get it over with quickly. "My day was fine. I saw my son and his father."

The counselor made a face. "Is that all you did today?"

"Um." She took a minute to think about it. "Yeah that is basically all I did. I mean I woke up and had breakfast then went to see my son."

"Okay. How about your feelings? How have you been feeling about your up coming departure?"

"Oh well I haven't really been thinking about it all that much. I know I'm leaving and that's great but I don't really think I'm ready."

"How have you been dealing with that? Both I and Mr. Richardson would be willing to help you until you felt you were ready."

"I know it's just weird I guess. When I need something I'll be sure to go to one of you for help."

"Okay." He went on to the next person. The meeting ended early for that day. "Tomorrow we will have a new patient."

_____________________________________________________________

**Well there you have it. The first chapter. Who will the new patient be? Who is Gabrial's father? And what is really going on with Linda? Keep reading and find out what happens****.**


	2. Chapter 2

Linda made her way back to her room. She threw herself on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She had a lot of thinking to do. Bruce wasn't going to leave Gotham behind and she wasn't going back there. Their life together wasn't going to become a reality. The only question now was rather or not to take her son with her. She rubbed her eyes. All of a sudden she had a flood of memories flowing through her mind. Her and Jack laughing, kissing, in the shower, and fooling around. She thought about what he might had been doing at that very moment. About a hour later there was a knock on her door. She got up to open it.

"Hello Linda, may I come in?" It was Doctor Richardson.

"Of course." She sat on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Mr. Stanley told me you were having some doubts. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just expressing my concerns because if I hadn't he would have kept asking me questions."

"So you're perfectly fine?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what is going on with you Linda?" He took a seat and waited for her to speak about her thoughts.

"I don't know. The whole thing with me and The Joker has me freaked out. I believe I might be ready to leave here but I'm not ready for the outside yet. That's the part that's freaking me out. Bruce has proposed marriage."

"Well congrats on that. Did you accept?"

"Kind of. I want to marry him but I don't want to go back to Gotham. He doesn't want to leave it behind."

"So you are un sure of what to do?"

"Exactly. I mean would you think it was a good idea for me to go back there?"

"Honestly no. It would be a very bad idea. Bruce would be making a mistake if he took you back there."

"Exactly my point. He doesn't see it that way. He thinks I'm worried about falling in love with the Joker again."

"Well are you?"

"What? no of course not."

"Are you sure? I know it might be weird to think about but a lot of women in your position have to worry about things like that. Even though you think you might not feel that way again, some part inside you knows you better."

She had thought about it. She didn't want to admit it but she had worried about it. She never cared about anyone the way she cared about Jack. It would be very difficult not to fall for him again. "I guess you're right."

"Linda, lets talk more about your relationship with Joker. How was it? What made you fall for him?"

"I don't know. We started talking about his past and thats when I saw he was still human. He never really gave me a reason to love him and he never believed I actually cared about him."

"What do you think caused him to not believe you?"

"The way he is. He just didn't think anyone could love him. He's hard to live with, crazy, and a murderer. No woman in her right mind would. I was just different."

"Do you think you were always a little different or just when you met him?"

"I was always different. Not crazy just different."

"I know you used to cut yourself. Once you were with the Joker how often did you cut yourself?"

"Actually I didn't. For the first month he cut me enough so I didn't even think about doing it to myself. After that I just didn't want to."

"Can you compare your relationships to eachother? That of between you and the Joker then of you and Bruce."

"Right. I can't compare it, both relationships were completely different. Bruce was safe where the Joker was danger. The sex with Bruce was gentle but rough with the Joker. They are completely different."

"What attracted you to Bruce?"

"I wasn't at first. It was mostly because I was lonely. Jack wasn't paying attention to me. I would tell him I loved him and he laughed at me. So I just went for the next guy I knew. Once I got to know him I saw what a great guy he was. So kind and caring. I guess I had been so used to the oppisit that the change was really great you know?"

"I understand what you mean. But Linda what did you like more? The danger or safety?"

"Back then I couldn't stay away from the Joker. It had to be for a lot of reasons and not just the danger."

"Is that what you believe?"

"Well yeah. You can't fall in love with danger. I was in love with him. I knew he was dangerous and when I was first there I wasn't attracted to him. It was so many things on top of that."

"Do you think it has anything to do with him being your first?"

"Of course. Back then I didn't think it did but I know different now. I never had a serious boyfriend so being with him was something I had never experienced. Him taking my virginity got in the way of me thinking clearly. Or as clear as I could had been thinking at the time."

"Who was the first person you gave a hand job to?"

Linda was quite. She sat still not wanting to remember those days. She had runaway from all that and didn't want to go back. "I never talked about that in group or with you. What are you getting at?"

"We looked up all your information when you were admitted. We know about your parents and the people that adopted you."

"And you know what I went through?"

"A lot of it."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"We need to hear it from you. I want to help you as much as I can before you leave." He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "You need to trust us before we can help you."

"Thats my problem I do trust you. I always trust everyone and thats what usally gets me trouble."

"We're just here to help you Linda. Don't worry about Joker or Bruce or Venom. It's just us talking."

"Okay. Well my first 'dad' would touch me and make me touch him. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew something was not right."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Not at first. He told me it was our little secret. All I know is that I didn't like what he was doing. I told his wife but she didn't believe me then I told someone at school."

"They took you out of that house and into another one right?"

"Right. That 'dad' only beat me which was bad but he didn't touch me the way the other one had."

"Then what happened?"

"I was placed in another home." She started crying. Remembering it all made her feel dirty and ashamed. "He was nice at first and I was happy. But then he started touching me and he would put things in me. He made me give him blow jobs and I hated it. He told me he'd kill me if I ever said anything. He knew no one would believe me. He broke my arm once and I had to lie and say I fell down a flight of stairs."

"Did you try to talk to anyone?"

"I didn't bother. They would just put me in another home. I just ranaway and it was ok for a while."

"That was better then living with them?"

"It was. I was free and I didn't care where I slept. I didn't have to do any of that anymore and no one was beating me."

"Would you ever hit Gabrial?"

"No never. I know what that feels like and I wouldn't put him through that."

"Do you think you'll be a good mother?"

"I don't know. I know I love him and I'm hoping to be the best I can for him."

"Thats a great answer Linda. Most women just answer yes or no or maybe. I have a lot of hope for you and I think you will be fine." He stood up from his seat and shook her head. "Don't worry so much just live in the moment. Don't think about your past or your future. I'll see you tomorrow." He left and closed the door behind him. Linda cheered up a bit knowing Dr. Richardson had faith in her.

The next day at breakfast she sat down with Maggie. They talked about what they wanted to do whenever they got out. "I can't wait to sleep in a normal bed."

Maggie laughed. "Girl I know what you are talking about. I would love a regualr bed too. But I'm never gonna get out. You know how long I've been in here doll?"

"Oh Maggie I know but you have to believe in yourself. Do you think you're getting better?"

"I don't know sometimes. I think I am but then I have these crazy thoughts. It's crazy how much can go on in someones mind you know?"

"Actually I do. I really do." She played with her scrambled eggs sitting on her plate. She wasn't hungry. Barely ever was. She had gotten too skinny since being there so she tried to eat more but it was no use. Her stomach just wouldn't expand.

"Linda I've been wanting to ask you something for a while and just didn't dare. This Joker guy you used to be with what is he like?"

Linda thought about the question. This country wasn't aware about the Joker. He had only really been known in Gotham. "Well he was crazy but swore he wasn't. He was funny and sometimes sweet which is weird because to anyone else, sweet was not something you could call him. He was a killer clown. Painted himself in white, black, and red make up. Also dyed his hair green and worn a purple suit."

"Defintely sounds crazy to me."

"I know but he didn't think he was. Just thought he was ahead of the curve."

"Why'd you fall for him? I mean if he was so weird and strange."

"Because after a while I didn't see the paint. I saw him underneath. Something no one else saw in him. I just fell and hard."

"Damn. So he's the reason you went crazy huh?"

"Yup. I completely went to like another world. I killed a lot of people and went through a lot of stuff. I'm just glad I have Bruce there for me."

The rest of breakfast they just talked about this and that. She went up to throw her tray away. Someone creped up behind her. She thought it might had been Maggie but instead she heard another all too familar voice. "Hello beautiful." She froze.

______________________________________________________________

**HaHa wonder what well happen in the next chapter. Keep reading to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Linda tensed up. Was she imagining his presence? Was it really him? Oh no he couldn't do this to her again. She had gotten better. Worked so hard to forget him.

He brushed a hand up and down her arm. Then pulled her back hard againt his chest. "It took me a long time to find you." He cooed into her ear. He then turned her around.

She looked up at his face. It was clean with no sign of make up and his hair was a dirty blond with no hint of the green tint. She was shaking. "How did you find me?" She managed to choke out.

"Shh shh that's not important. What is important is that I finally have you back. I knew you weren't dead. No way."

"I um." She choked on her words. "Oh my god what are you doing here? You can't be here." She pushed him away and stepped back to look him over. He was wearing the clothing only patients wore.

"I admitted myself. I figured that'd be the only way I get to see you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Under another name of course." He walked around her eyeing her up and down. "You look good, you really do. This place has been good for you."

Something seemed off about him. He hadn't laughed or giggled. He didn't even smile. What was up with him? She walked away but he followed closely. "Leave me alone Jack. I don't know why you came here but I don't want anything to do with you." She turned around starred into his chocolate colored eyes. He seemed hurt. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He turned his back for a minute and then turned right back around. His eyes forcused on her and her alone. "I saw him Linda, on televistion."

"What are you talking about? Seriously Joker you're really freaking me out. Why'd you come here?"

"At first I did think you were uh gone. It drove me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I spent months in Arkam because I couldn't get you out of my head long enough to escape." He was pulling at his hair.

She was almost too scared to ask but it didn't stop her. "How did you know Joker? How did you know I was alive?"

"Uh well thats the interesting part." He got closer to her. His lips were gently touching her ear. "I saw him on Tv. I saw our son." He pulled away. His expresstion was blank. "See when I saw Bruce on Tv with what he called his son I looked closer. The kid looks nothing like him. So there I was in the playroom watching and I figured out it ws my kid. He has curly dirty blond hair for god sakes." He yelled while pulling harder on his hair. "Does he actually believe it's his?"

Linda was crying and shaking now. She didn't know what to say. She never really faced it. No one asked althought many had to had known. Gabrial looked nothing like Bruce but he looked just like his father. "We haven't talked about it. He never asked and I didn't say anything. He never asked for a blood test."

"He doesn't need a blood test that's my son." He roared. "He's raising my son."

"What did you expect from me? I couldn't raise him the way I was. Bruce was the only one." She walked away this time not caring if he followed. She wiped her tears on her sleeves. She went into the playroom and sat on the sofa next to the window.

He sat down next to her. "Remember when I told you if the kid was mine you could be too?"

"Of course I remember, how could I forget? But I also remember when you left me because I slept with Batman. Oh and let's not forget when you cut and almost killed me." She laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Do you think I'm just going to forget all that?"

"When I thought I lost you I couldn't funtion thinking you were dead. It really hurt deep. I regreted leaving you. Then I realized you were still alive I knew I had a second chance." He ran his hand through her hair and gave her a half smile.

"You can't do this to me not now. It took me two years to get over you and I actually did it. I'm finally better. Why are you here now? I can't do this again." She put her head in her hands.

"I want you back and I'm not letting you go this time. You, me, and our kid are going to be one big happy family."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious. We'll gonna get outta here, go get my son and..."

She stoped him right there. Anything he had in mind couldn't be good. "No we aren't. I'm not going anywhere with you. MY son is staying with Bruce. Like you told me two years ago, it's over. I won't let you in this time." She looked away back at the window.

He jerked her face back towards him. He starred into her eyes and moved both his hands to her ears. He began to massage them softly. "I still love you." He moved one hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

As soon as she felt his lips, those old feelings she had worked so hard to let go were itching their way back up. The kiss was soft which was so unlike him. When it ended she pulled away. "You don't love me. You want to control me. I won't be what you want me to be."

"You're already what I want."

"You're not what I want. I want a normal safe life. I can't have that with you. Please just go." She begged him. If he stayed she knew she would be screwed.

"Deep down you don't want me to go. Keep uh lieing to yourself there sweetcheeks." He smiled.

She stood up fast and smacked him hard. His head snaped to the left. "Stay away from me. I mean it. I don't know what you don't understand but I'll say it one more time it's over. I don't love you anymore." She walked away and he didn't follow. It sort of surprised her but she was glad he had stayed put. She went to her group meeting which she was about to be late for. She rushed to the meeting and took her normal seat next to maggie.

"Girl why are you late? you're never late."

"I had something to take care of."

A few minutes later the counselor walked in with the new patient he had talked about the previous day. She starred at Jack and felt like she was going to explode. "Hello everyone, this here is Adam. He'll be joining us from now on." He pointed to an empty seat. "Have a seat Adam. Since you're new you get to be the first to talk today. Explain why you're here."

'Adam' cleared his throat. "I have a lot of homicidal thoughts. I've thought killing people as well as myself. It started about two years ago when I lost the love of my life."

Linda felt her cheeks get red. Her heart was beating fast and she just wanted to leave but she couldn't.

Adam continued. "When I lost her I went crazy and I haven't been able to forget her."

The counselor butted in. "What happened to her? Did she leave you?"

"She died. Or at least I think she did. I never saw the body but haven't seen her since. I had never loved anyone before her. She meant everything to me and I messed up." Adam looked at the floor while he talked.

"Adam, What did you mean when you said you messed up?"

"I learned she had cheated on me only because I wasn't giving her the attention she needed. I left her and she refused to take me back."

Linda couldn't keep quite. "What else did you do to her Adam?"

He seemed surprised that she would say anything to him but kept his cool. "I almost killed her."

The counselor's eyebrows raised. "You almost killed her? how?"

"I stabbed her. Thats when I lost her."

"Thats enough for today. Who would like to talk now? Maggie?"

Maggie started talking about her life in brooklyn. She was on drugs and even sold herself to get them when she didn't have money. She talked about her mother taking away her daughters, about life on the streets, and how she went crazy.

Then it was Linda's turn. "I've been having a stressful day. I had to deal with my past and I didn't like it."

"Linda, what exactly are you talking about?"

She thought to herself for a moment. She couldn't just tell them that Adam was really the Joker. As much as she wanted him out of her life she didn't want them asking her a lot of questions. "I had a dream about someone I was once with. Through out the day he pops into my head and we're having conversations. I just want him gone and I can't make him leave."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Well when it comes to him I feel almost nauseous. I mean I used to love him but then I realized he was totally wrong for me."

Adam cleared his throat again. "May I step in?"

The counselor allowed it.

"Linda is it? Maybe you are seeing him because something is telling you that maybe he's changed and you're mind is trying to tell you to give him another chance."

She laughed. "Yeah I doubt it. No I need him gone and I'll be working hard to do it." She stopped talking and the other patients had their say.

When the meeting was over she went into her room not wanting to do anything else. When dinner time came she didn't move. Maggie came to get her. "Hey yo Linda, it's dinner time are you coming?"

Linda was just starring at the wall. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh girl you gotta eat. Whats going on with you?"

"It's nothing I just have a lot on my mind and I'm not feeling well. Go without me." She faked a smile.

"Okay I'll see you later hun." She left.

Before she could get up and close her door he was standing against the door frame. "Shouldn't you be eatng?"

"Shouldn't you drop dead?" She spat out.

"Oh ouch."

"Go to hell Jack."

"Been there done that, got kicked out for selling ice. Seems they frown on that."

She couldn't help but laugh. He always made stupid jokes but this time he was being funny without laughing at his own jokes. "Damn you Jack. Just when I think you're gone you have to come right back into my life. Why the hell now?" She yelled.

He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you so much. I can't let you go."

"If you love me you will let me go. You would want me to be happy."

"You're not happy with him. He's so boring. You need excitment. You liked it the way I like it. He's too.." His eyes were almost shut. "Gentle. You like it rough, fun, different."

She moved off him and stood up. "SHUT UP." She yelled. "The only reason you thought I liked it was because it's what I was used to. I didn't know any different. I love Bruce. We're getting married." She said as if it was meant only to punish him.

He should had let it go, not listen to her. He shouldn't had let her get to him but he shoved her off of him and she just laughed at him. "You won't go through with it. You won't marry Batman." He half smirked.

She wondered where all the orderlies were. Normally whenever there was any yelling they would rush to center of the problem. This time no one showed to see what the comotion was all about. "You're crazy if you think I'm leaving him for you."

He shook his head and leaned against her wall. "No I'm not. No. I'm. Not."

"Really? Are you sure? You've gotta be pretty nuts to admit yourself just to see someone who doesn't want to see you."

"I'm not, uh forget it. I've tried being nice which let's face it, it's the hardest fucking thing I've ever had to do. Do you have any idea what you did to me?" He was dead serious. His face stone cold.

She's never seen him like this. "Join the club." She walked towards him. Her hands where sweaty and clumy. She formed them into fists and kept them at her sides. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? I was fine before you. So what if I was a goody goody and my life was boring? At least I was fine. After you I went crazy. I was crazy to fall in love with you. Now I know it was wrong and I am better. I have a better life but here you are again."

"You changed me. I can't be what I was. I can't move on. I can't think."

"You changed me too but I did move on. I got over you and I got help."

"There's no help for me. Haven't you fighured that out yet? You are the Drug that will make me better." He grabbed a hold of her and kissed her. That same deep kiss he had given her so many times before. They melted into eachother.

______________________________________________________________

**Hope you like the story so far. Don't forget I have a lot of ideas and I intend to use a lot of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Although it only lasted about a minute it felt like so much longer. When they pulled away she could tell eveything he had said was the truth. He needed her. She realized deep down she still needed him but she wanted her baby to have a better life. He was happy with Bruce. Bruce was a great father even if he wasn't the one who created Gabrial. It was obvious to both her and Bruce who the father was as soon as Gabrial was born. Those eyes match the eyes she was now staring into. Thats when she sliped and messed up. She leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't like she planned it. She was just in the moment. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't pull away. His hands ran through her hair then down her back. She put one hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "No this is wrong. I can't do this."

"Linda, can you really see yourself married to Batman? Are you looking forward to spending the rest of your life with him?"

"Since when did you become so damn serious?"

"Since that asshole lied to me about you being dead. I thought if you died and I was finally rid of you I would be happy. I could go about with my buisness but instead I went nuts. I thought I actually lost you and I didn't like it. Not one bit." He looked away for a second then back at her. "But you're alive. See he lied to me. His lie drove me close to the edge. I almost fell."

"How did you almost fall?"

"I tried to kill myself. I was able to get out of my stright jacket. I thought about escaping but saw no sense since you were dead. So I tried to hang myself. Damn guards found me before I even passed out."

"Too bad. I mean that they found you." She didn't know if she meant it but it would've made things so much easier.

"Right." He shook his head. "If you aren't happy to see me why did you kiss me? Hmm? You didn't push me away right away. Stop ah lieing to yourself. Just because they.." He pointed to the door. "Say our love is wrong doesn't mean it is. They are wrong. You aren't like them. You never were. We belong together. We're right for eachother."

"We are the ones that were wrong. You made me into something I didn't want to be. That's what you fell for. If you were just you and not him, I wouldn't think twice about being with you. But I can't let our son or myself near you as long as you're the Joker."

He stood up and turned his body for her. "No make up, no purple suit. Just me."

"Are you freaking joking? The Joker doesn't just disappear. You can't just change your clothes and expect to be a different person. You can't be a nice guy. You will get tired of it. As soon as you get out, you'll wanna kill someone. Just because you don't have the green hair doesn't mean he's out of your system."

"I'm willing to try."

"For what?"

"For you."

"For a chance at a life with me and my boy? I garentee you will get bored and you will leave me or kill me whichever is easier for you. I think you should just walk away and let me be happy."

"You would be happy with me. Not him, you don't love him. I would never kill or leave you."

"I don't love you either."

"You're lieing." He licked his lips. "Just because you think you're over me doesn't mean you actually are. Keep trying to fool yourself."

"I need you to leave. Please leave my room right now. Get out." She held open the door for him.

He walked towards it but stoped in front of her. "I won't be staying long but I won't be leaving without you." He kissed her forehead and left.

She slammed her door and threw herself back on her bed. What was she going to do? She knew he wasn't going to leave her alone and she would surly fall for him all over again if he kept popping up everywhere. Why couldn't he let her be? Should she tell Bruce? He would probably just have her moved to a different hospital. She didn't want to run. She would just pretend he had no affect oh her. She would act as if he wasn't there. That's what she decided to do. Linda waited about an hour to calm her nerves then she combed her hair and left the room. Maggie was sitting at a table with two other girls. She joined in. Before she sat, she noticed Jack was at a corner table playing cards with a few guys. His eyes were glued to her but she didn't pay him any attention and just started talking to the girls.

"Hey Linda, we were just talking about the new guy. Have you had a chance to talk to him?" One of the girls said in her soutern accent. Her name was lori.

"Girl, Linda doesn't need to look or talk at no other guys when she's got that hunky Bruce Wayne waiting for her." Maggie cut in.

Linda blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Bruce is great." The other girls soon left and it was just Linda and Maggie talking.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Um okay sure. What's up?"

Maggie moved closer to her and lowered her head for a moment as if looking for the right words. She looked up again. "Your son, he isn't Bruce's is he?"

Linda didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to Maggie. Maggie had been her only friend at the hospital. She shook her head slowly. "No."

Maggie nod her head. "I thought so. He looks nothing like Bruce. So babygirl, who did knock you up?"

She sneeked a look at Jack who was still looking at her. "He was the reason I ended up her. Screwed up my life."

"I hear you. My ex husband screwed me over pretty good. Men." She gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Can't live with em but damn do they make it hard to live without em." Maggie patted her shoulder and pinched her cheek. "You'll be ok and I'll miss you when you're gone." She left her alone at the table.

Linda went back to her room and tried to get some rest. She couldn't get Jack out of her mind. She knew he must have had some dumb plan to escape. She wanted no part in it. After hours of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night she was awaken by someone breaking into her room. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Jack head pop in. "Can I help you?" She screamed still half a sleep.

He gently closed the door and stepped inside. He walked over slowly to her bed. "I'm leaving tonight. I decided not to wait anymore."

A part of her was relieved. "Oh thank god you finally took the hint. Good ridence. It was great seeing you though. Have a good life."

Then he finally laughed. Not his regular hyneia laugh, just a man's husky laugh. "You thought I was leaving alone? You're funny. No I worked too hard to find you. I'm taking you whether you want to or not."

"Really? How do you expect to do that? I'll be kicking and screaming the whole time."

"Oh no you won't. I have a plan that even you can't ruin." Suddenly he shot forward and she felt a pinch on the side of her neck. It worked so fast she didn't even have time to scream. Everything went black.

When she woke up several hours later, she was in a car. She shot up screaming and grabbed the driver by his hair. "Pull over right now." She yelled.

"Well well look who's up. Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Just pull over."

"No can do. We're in the middle of a very long bridge. There's no where to pull over so unless you want to go swimming you'll just have to uh hold it cupcake." He laughed.

She sat down and looked out the window. "Why the hell did you have to kidnap me again? I mean damn it I knew you were kinda crazy but I never thought you were dumb."

"Dumb?" He roared. "I'm not dumb priness I just know what I want. I always get what I want."

"Yeah it's always what you want and screw everyone else. You still don't care about what other people want. I don't want you. He'll find me and when he does I hope he kills you." She was so angry.

"Enough." He yelled. "Just shut up."

"Or what? Are you going to cut me again?"

At the end of the bridge he pulled over and pulled her out of the car. "Do you really want him to kill me?" He asked in a childish tone.

Without hesitation she uttered a pure "Yes." She looked away for a moment. "If it's the only way to get you out of my life than yes. I'd kill you myself if I had a gun." She crossed her arms.

The look on his face told her just how sad her words had made me. "Okay." He went to the trunk of his car. "Here ya go. Let's see what you got." He handed her a hand gun.

Her shaking hand took the gun and pointed it to his chest. She starred into his eyes. "I hate you."

"Then kill me." He looked back through half closed eyes.

She cocked it and moved her finger over the trigger. She moved closer to him. "If I let you live will you let me go?"

"Not a chance in hell beautiful." He smiled.

"I thought that would be your answer." Then she pulled the trigger.

_______________________________________________________________

**A bit short maybe but I see no one is really reading the story yet so why does it matter right? Where are all my faithful reviewers? Where are those who asked for a sequel? Well I'm taking a break. Until I get atleast 3 more reviews I won't be posting another chapter. Your choice when you get to read what happens. Ta Ta for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

The bullet flew a mere inch away from his face. He stood there just starring. He was relieved. But the fact that she even pulled the trigger had him thinking. Did she want him dead? Could she ever kill him herself?

Linda stepped back and leaned against the car. She put the gun down and gave it back to him. "Whatever. Say what you want, I just can't."

"You loved me more than I've ever saw anyone care for anyone. Why can't you just forget the past and love me again?" It sounded like a plea coming from him.

"Why can't you forget the past and just let me go? I don't want to go back in time. Don't you get that?"

"No not really. I can't just let you go."

"It's funny because I spent a lot of time trying to convince you to love me or to believe that I loved you, now that I don't love you, you really want me to."

"I tried to forget you. I did but you kept popping back in my head. Knowing you're alive and wanting you as bad as I do..." He scratched his head with the butt of the gun. "I really can't just let you walk away. I need you. You complete me."

She took the time to really look at him. She didn't see anything evil just what seemed to be another man. A man trying to keep that last piece of sanity he had left. "So it doesn't matter that I'm trying to give my son a better life? It doesn't matter that I don't want to be with you? You're just gonna keep me like some possession?"

"Well that's not quite how I'd put it but yeah I guess so."

"Then you don't love me you're just a selfish prick." She got back in the car and refused to speak. She was obviously just his prisoner again. There wasn't much she could do. She could try to run but he'd catch her. She didn't have a phone so getting in touch with Bruce wasn't possible.

He got back into the car and drove off. He too was silent which made the ride uncomfortable. After a few more hours he stopped at a motel. "We're staying here tonight, please be good. Don't try anything stupid."

"Whatever." She muttered while getting out. She followed him like a puppy.

He spoke to the manager and got a room. He took her by the hand and draged her with him. The room had two beds which Linda was grateful for. He quickly unplugged the phone and tucked it underneath a pillow. "Just so you don't get any ideas."

She laid on the bed with her back turned to him. She wanted to warn Bruce. If he could at least send Gabrial somewhere or flea with him then the Joker couldn't get to them. If she could at least keep her son safe that's all that mattered to her.

"So are you hungry? I can go get us something to eat." When she didn't say a word he got closer to her. "Come on you gotta eat." Again she didn't say anything. "Fine suit yourself." He left the room.

She didn't move. She just laid there. He wasn't going to let her go. She would have to find away to escape but how? He was a very light sleeper. Any noise in the middle of the night would wake him up.

He returned to the room twenty minutes later wth junk food. He looked at her and noticed she hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

This she couldn't take. He couldn't just act like nothing was wrong. Like what he was doing was perfectly fine. She jumped out of the bed and starred at him. "What's wrong? Really? You kidnap me and ruin my life for the second time and you have the nerve to ask me whats wrong?" She shoved him once then twice.

He wrapped his strong arms around her to try and comfort her. He wanted her to calm down. "Why can't you just love me again?"

Lindas heart dropped. He sounded so alone. It sounded like the Joker was out of his system. All that was left was Jack and he was sad. She pushed him off her. "Why won't you just meet some other girl? I don't want to go crazy again. Meet another girl that wouldn't mind being yours."

"It's uh not that simple princess. You are the girl that was meant for me. Just like I was meant for you. I was meant to touch you, to kiss you, to hold you when all you wanna do is cry, to love you. I was meant for you."

Hearing him say all that made her melt all over again. Funny how it was so easy for him to do that to her. "You can't mean any of that."

"But I do. I mean it all. I can't live without you." He tried to grabbed her again.

She stepped out of his reach. "I can't do this again."

"You keep saying that but I don't believe you. Just love me the way you did."

"I love Bruce."

That's all she had to say for him to break down. He actually started crying. Linda was suddenly scared. "Why won't you love me? You can't love him. Not him. It's suppose to be me." With that he collapsed on his bed. His hands covered his face.

She watched his shoulders shaking up and down. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. It might had seemed mean but she had never seen a grown man cry let alone the Joker.

"You think this is funny? It's your fault." He stood up, took his jacket off and threw it on his bed. "You did this to me. You made me into this pathetic mess."

Linda walked over to him and made him sit back down. She sat down next to him and put his head on her shoulder. "Well I consider it pay back. You drove me nuts. I think we're even."

He giggled a little. "I just want you back."

"I just want a normal life."

"Normal is over rated."

"Not to me. I'm not interested in running or stealing. I want to be a great mother and I want to be a grwat wife with a regular life."

"You can have that with me. I can be a regualr guy. Just you, me and our son."

"You know full well you can never be a regular guy. It'll never work. I don't want you to change your entire life because of me."

"I don't have a choice. I need you. I want it to go back to normal. I want it back to how we were. Why can't you fall back in love with me Linda?" His beautiful brown eyes stared hard into hers.

"Because I never fell out of love with you." She saw his face instantly light up. "Truth is I don't think I could ever get over you, you were my first love as crazy as our relationship was it was still meaningfull to me. I loved being with you but you pushed me away."

"I'm sorry. I am. I'm not used to feeling like this and I thought if I pushed you away my feelings for you would go away. Boy was I wrong. Plus come on can you blame me? you slept with batman. That was uh wrong. Besides why are you so bent on being with him? You don't really love him do you?"

"I do but for different reasons. I know I could never love him the way I love you." She stood up and walked to her bed. "It doesn't mean I want to be with you. I've learned you are totally wrong for me."

Jack closed his eyes and left them shut for several minutes. When he opened them he looked around, then at her. "Just give me a chance. It will be different this time. No joker. Just us and the baby."

"Gabrial." She stated. She had never said his name out loud to Jack. Saying it now felt weird.

"Gabrial? My son's name is Gabrial." He smiled.

"Yeah. I always liked that name."

"Linda please, please give me another chance. I love you. You may not trust me or believe me but I do. I love you endlessly. I can't move on."

"I love you too it's just.." She paused. She looked around at her surroundings trying to find the right words to explain her concerns to him. She felt over welmed. Her heart told her to give in but her head told her to run. Right now running wasn't much of an option. "I don't know."

"Let's try. Day by day."

Against all her better judgement she agreed. She hoped that if any problems were to surface she could have enough faith in herself to know when to leave. "Ok fine but don't break my heart again."

He took her head in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "I won't. I wouldn't risk losing you again." He kissed her deeply running one hand through her long blond hair.

Linda leaned into the kiss. His arms were soon around her. She knew what would come next so she pushed him off. "I'm really tired. I'd like to go to sleep now." She walked over to her bed. "Good night Jack."

"You can't even sleep in the same bed as me?"

"I rather take this slow. I want to be sure of my decision before I give myself to you again. Can you please understand?"

"I guess. Good night then." He turned over and went to sleep not bothering with taking off his clothes.

She barely slept that night thinking about the past, about her son, and what would Bruce think if he found out she had willingly kissed Jack. How would he judge her? Would he be dissappointed? She was disappointed in herself. She had given Jack what he wanted and now she didn't know where that would lead her.

The next day he woke her up with some coffee. She took tiny sips before placing the hot cup on the night table. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. I need to use the phone." She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. He just looked at her. She wraped her blanket around herself because the room was so cold.

"To call who? You wouldn't be planning to be rescued would you? You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Oh for god's sake calm down Jack. I just need to check on our son. Bruce must be worried. I need to let him know I'm ok." She walked over to Jack and patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me."

"Fine you can call Bruce but if you tell him where we are or who you're with or even try to hint at anything I'll pack everything up and move to another motel somewhere."

"I won't tell him any of that, just give me the damn phone Jack, Please."

He pluged in the phone and watched over her as she dialed. It rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Bruce it's me." Thats all she had to say. She knew what was coming.

"Linda? where the hell are you? They called me from the hospital saying you escaped. One of the new patients is also missing. Who are you with?"

"That's not important." But it was. She wanted so much to tell him The Joker had kidnapped her yet again. "It's complicated. I just need you to trust me. Everything is fine and I'm okay." She sighed. "How's Gabrial?"

He took in a deep breath. "He's fine, misses his mother that's all. When will he get to see you again?"

"I honestly don't know. I'll try to be back home soon. Right now I have things to take care of, Don't look for me."

"Linda don't lie to me, are you in trouble? Is someone listening to your conversation?"

There it was. A chance to tell him without Jack knowing. Should she take it? Could she. She thought about it.

"Linda are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here."

"So is someone listening? Are they hurting you?"

"No Bruce. I'm fine." She lied.

He was quiet. She knew he was holding his tongue and frankly she didn't want to hear his disappointment. "Alright I understand and I'm glad you're okay. Please call me if something happens."

"Thanks Bruce."

"I love you." He whispered into the phone.

"I love you too." She hung up and looked at Jack. His eyes were glued to the floor. "Are we going to stay here all day?"

His eyes shot up fast. "What do you want to do?"

"Well first off I'm starving. Breakfast would be nice."

"Okay then let's go have some breakfast." They got into the car and drove to a near by dinner. He held her hand and lead her inside. They sat at a booth, ordered their food with coffee.

____________________________________________________________

**Hoping to get more reviews. Come on people. Give me 3 more reviews and you'll get the next chapter. **


End file.
